2013
This is a list of events related to LordStarscream100's films that took place in 2013. Major Events *The third and final film in the BIONICLE Universe series is released. *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' is filmed and released. *Scott's first short film, How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods, is released. *Scott starts making films with Gabe Sagherian, Russell Parkinson and Mitchell Patterson. January *January 12: The sixth part of BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds is released. *January 19: The seventh part of BIONICLE: Universe III is released. *January 20: The eighth part of BIONICLE: Universe III is released. *January 24: The ninth part of BIONICLE: Universe III is released. *January 26: The tenth part of BIONICLE: Universe III is released. *January 31: The eleventh part of BIONICLE: Universe III is released. February *February 2: The twelfth and final part of BIONICLE: Universe III is released, concluding the series. That day, the full movie is also released, combining the film's twelve parts. March *March 9: It was confirmed that construction of the three sharks in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution is complete. *March 18: Farzad Hosseini was confirmed to compose music for Jurassic Shark II. *March 22: The first day of filming for Jurassic Shark II takes place. April *April 12: Voice casting for Ninjago begins. *April 19: Voice casting for Serpentine actors in Ninjago begins. May *May 9: Jurassic Shark III ''is bumped back from its June 14, 2014 release date to June 19, 2015. June *June 8: Russell Parkinson and Gabe Sagherian begin filming ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. *June 11: The official trailer for Jurassic Shark II is released. July *July 7: The second trailer for Jurassic Shark II is released. *July 13: The third trailer for Jurassic Shark II is released. *July 14: Jurassic Shark II's release date was set for July 19. *July 19: The first two parts of Jurassic Shark II are released. *July 20: The third part of Jurassic Shark II is released. *July 28: The fourth part of Jurassic Shark II is released. August *August 6: Scott raises the possibility of a BIONICLE Universe prequel trilogy, though this concept is quickly scrapped. *August 12: The deleted scenes of Jurassic Shark are released. *August 29: A teaser trailer for Ninjago is released. September *September 12: The fifth part of Jurassic Shark II is released, which was delayed by the younger cast's refusal to film. *September 23 (approximate): Filming takes place for Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt, Scott's "first" short film. However, the film wasn't released until February 2014, three months after Scott's first released short film - although it was the first short film he shot. October *October 18: Scott "finishes" filming the younger cast's scenes for Jurassic Shark II, ending their harrowing participation in the project. *October 19: Scott shoots his first short film, How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods, with Gabe Sagherian. November *November 10: The sixth part of Jurassic Shark II is released. *November 23: Filming for Jurassic Shark II officially wraps, with Scott rewriting several scenes to feature Gabe Sagherian instead of the younger cast. *November 24: The seventh part of Jurassic Shark II is released. *November 25: The eighth part of Jurassic Shark II is released. *November 30: The ninth part of Jurassic Shark II is released. December *December 1: The LordStarscream100 Wiki is founded. *December 6: The tenth part of Jurassic Shark II is released. *December 13: The eleventh part of Jurassic Shark II is released. *December 17: The twelfth and final part of Jurassic Shark II is released. *December 19: How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods is officially released. *December 23: The full movie of Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution is released, combining the film's twelve parts. *December 24: Scott airs his first "Christmas Special" on YouTube. *December 27: Ben Meunier is confirmed to return as Dan Bruines in Jurassic Shark III. *December 29: Ryan Bowman, Dakota Markle, Ian Aston and Zion Figueroa are confirmed for Jurassic Shark III's cast. Trivia *This remains the only year where Scott didn't release multiple films in the same series. He went on to release numerous Bread's Crumbs and Pizza No Come films in the same year. *This year had the lowest number of LordStarscream100 films released. BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds finished airing in early-2013, while Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution aired throughout the year, and How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods was released in December. In total, only two films were released in their entirety this year. Category:2013 Storyline Category:Years Category:Events